A routing and switching system is a hub for transferring data in the Internet. With a growth of the Internet scale, a data exchange capacity and a speed rate of an interface are improved continually. In the last decade, the Internet has shown a rapid development trend, therefore, a development of an open and extendible routing and switching system is imminent. In order to support the rapid development of the Internet, it is necessary that the performance of the routing and switching system is improved continuously and that an innovation of the Internet network service is supported by the routing and switching system. Therefore, in order to support new service, the function of the routing and switching system is required to be updated and upgraded frequently. However, in the related art, since the development of the routing and switching system is closed, and a third party cannot participate into the development, the update and upgrade of the function of the routing and switching system only relies on a vendor, such that a development cycle is long, a development cost is high, a flexibility is poor, and a development bottleneck is brought in the routing and switching system.